Big Girls Don't Cry
by BookQueen19
Summary: How would you feel if your life turned upside down in a matter of hours?
1. Agreement

**A/N I know its been a while since I posted anything so hopefully you guys remember me. I came up with this idea while I was talking to my best friend. He means a great deal to me so this is deticated to him and our mysterious relationship because I have no clue what we are. I hope you guys enjoy it and give me your feedback. Lots and lots of love. Peace and enjoy!**

**XxChelsyxX**

**Chapter one**

**Agreement**

"Come on, Cherry. We're taking you out tonight."

My friend Pen aka Penelope busted into my apartment screaming at me. I pulled my blanket tighter against me and continued eating my Cheddar Lays.

"Pen I don't want to go. Why can't I just stay here?"

"Because it's your birthday and you are not sitting at home in sweats shoving food in your face."

"Gee Pen. Thanks for your encouraging words. That only makes me want to stay here even more."

She jerked my blanket off and threw a bag at me. I looked inside and pulled a black dress and shoes out.

"Pen, I am not wearing this. Did Mandy buy this?"

"No. Surprisingly Syd did. You know her. She just has to spend every cent of daddys money. Now hurry up!"

I reluctantly got up and went into my bathroom. I took my sweats off and looked in the mirror. The only sexy thing I ever wore had to be what I wore underneath everything. All my bras and underwear were black and lacey. My underwear were like boy shorts but still pretty hot. I held up the dress in front of me and saw that it tied around the neck. I put it on and decided to curl my hair a little bit. I sprayed a little of the only perfume I owned. Curve. I've used it since I was fourteen. When I was done I looked in the mirror. My burgondy curls reached the top of my shoulders and framed my face. The dress pushed my boobs up and came down about mid thigh. It covered my scars perfectly but I still thought it was really short. I grabbed my favorite jacket and zipped it all the way up. The shoes were a death trap but I wore them anyway so nobody bugged me.

Pen said nothing to the fact that I had no make up. She was just happy that I put the dress on. We went down and got in Mandy's porshe, We drove in silence to the club. We showed our ID's to the bouncer and went in. Sydney was already there and waiting for us at a table.

"Happy birthday Cher."

"Thanks Syd."

We climbed in the booth and sat down. She gave me a look and sighed.

"What?"

"The dress looked better on the rack. Its just showing everything and you're popping out like a float on Thanksgiving."

All my friends laughed but I didn't have time to retort because three guys came up and started hitting on them. They squeezed into the booth causing me to fall out the other side. No one cared. They were too busy flirting. They didn't care that I got up and went over to the bar. The damn heels had me staggering. I sat down at a stool and ordered a vanilla coke. I layed my head in my arms and groaned.

"You don't sound too happy."

I looked up to find the voice and came face to face with a literal greek god. He had shoulder length jet black hair, crystal blue eyes, a tattoo that started on his chest and went up to his neck, extremely well muscled and a little tan. He seemed to have a European accent. I didn't want to look down but something told me that he was very well endowed. He was wearing tight black pants and a button up blue shirt.

"Umm miss, are you alright?"

His honey scented voice broke my trance.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little upset."

"Why's that?"

"Well it's my 18th birthday and my friends brought me here but they ditched me."

"Would one of them be the blond straddling that man's penis?"

I laughed and told him that would be Mandy.

"What's your name, lovey?"

"My name is Cherry. "

"Ah such a sweet and innocent name. So virginal."

"Yeah well virginal is right. I am one."

"I did not mean to offend you cherry. Being a virgin is a rare quality to find in a woman these days. It shows that she wishes to save herself and she doesn't spread her legs for every man she meets."

His words brought a bright red tinge to my cheeks but I liked it. My name sounded like heaven rolling off of his tongue. I then felt his lips at my ear.

"And if I may say, if I had the chance I certainly would make sure you had a very pleasurable experience. I would make it last all night. I would stroke you in ways no woman could ever mortaly dream of. You would melt inside and out."

I literally was melting and a part of me prayed that he would take me right here and now. No questions asked. He fingered my curls gingerly and waited for me to talk. I turned my head and looked at him.

"Would you?"

"Yes lovely, I would."

"Okay. Let's do it."

He wasn't surprised by my answer but smiled at me and dropped his hands.

"My name is Masen by the way and there's one thing I must do first."

He reached down and grabbed both of my ankles removing the death traps from my feet. He tossed them into the throng of people and they disappeared. He ran his hands softly over my feet, soothing any pain I had. We got up and he payed for my drink and took my hand.

"Close your eyes Cherry."

I did as he said and I felt his lips at my ear. He softly kissed it and began to whisper in that beautiful accent. Just the feel of his breath literally had me drooling. I felt the tight knot in my belly and that sweet sensative heat coming from between my thighs. I started to turn to jelly.

"When your eyes open next love, you will feel nothing but pure pleasure. I promise to give you the best sex all night long. You will not want to leave my bed after tonight."

He squeezed the back of my neck softly and I fell into darkness. I did not know what awaited me but I knew I would enjoy myself. I was giving my virginity to a random man on my birthday. A man who promised to make sure I enjoyed every second of it. What could go wrong?

**Now I don't know about you guys but a man like that would have me soaked to the core hahaha. Let me know what you think :) **

**P.S. Her name is pronounced like Cher (singer if ya don't know). It's not actually Cherry. It's more like (sher-ee). That's tke best way to explain it hahaha. I know it seems rushed but I promise there's a point to it all. **

**XxChelsyxX**


	2. Popped and praised

**A/N Well I got my first review on this story! Haha. I'm so happy. I didn't thik anyone would like it. I just came up with the idea in five minutes. I know I rushed through the first chapter a littl bit and I'm sorry. Here's a little background information you should've seen.**

**Penelope, Mandy and Sydney are suppose to be Cherry's best friends. They've all gone to school together since they were kids. Sydney is the blond, spoiled, rich girl who gets everything she wants. As you can tell from the first chapter, Sydney is a bit of a bitch and doesn't really care much for anything if it's not her. Mandy is the second in command to Sydney. She follows her and does whatever she's told to do. That could have something to do with the f act that their moms are best friends. Mandy is a cranky, quiet, brunettee who is a little bit of a slut. She takes Sydney's "sloppy seconds"; meaning any guy Sydney doesn't want Mandy can have. And finally, Penelope. She's not as comformed as the other two are. She has her moments where she can be a tad snobbish and rude. She's a genuinely shy person. She doesn't follow on Sydney's every word as much. She is caring towards Cherry but I can't give too much away.**

**Well depending on how I work out the wording, you will deffinitely see a clearer view of the girls' relationship. You will see the kinds of things that go on in the mind of a girl that is treated so badly and is made to feel so horribly about herself that she never thought she'd come back from the pain. Enjoy this chapter everyone :) Peace and love.**

**XxChelsyxX**

**Chapter 2**

**Popped and Praised**

Had the entire conversation been a dream? Did I really talk to Masen? Did I really leave my friends at the club?

I started to open my eyes and feel around. I felt strong arms around me and knew the scene at the club had not been a dream. I felt the gentle heaving of his chest against me as I felt him begin to climb stairs. He smelled so good. I looked up into his eyes

"Hello precious."

"Where are we?"

"We are at my place."

I tried to turn my head and look around. The inside of the house looked victorian. It was very old fasioned and very authentic. It looked like every piece of furniture or any little bobble had been poassed down through time. The walls were black and red. The door frames were framed in a gold looking color.

"Your place is amazing. Have you lived here a long time?"

"I have lived here for quite a long time. This house has passed through my family. My brothers and I share it."

"Oh. Are they..."

"They are out for the night. We have this entire house to ourselves."

We were half way up a winding staircase. He didn't say anything else until we reached the top.

"Are you quite nervous?"

"I am a little. I mean it's only natural but I have this strange feeling that it's okay to trust you. I mean I know this will be great. I mean... I don't know what the hell I mean."

I wanted to hide my face in embarassment. I felt so red in the face right now. I felt him kiss my forehead.

"I have never seen a woman look so natural and so innocent the way you look when you blush. It is quite refreshing."

He set me down so he could open the door to his bedroom. The floor felt cool underneath my feet. He grabbed my hand and led me into his room, shutting the door behind us. I stopped dead in my tracks and my mouth dropped open.

"This is your room?"

"Yes."

"It looks like a hotel suite. A huge, beautiful, hotel suite."

It was black everywhere. The curtains were long, black, drapes. Candles were everywhere in the room. There looked to be a large balcony outside. There was a large kitchen to the left and We were currently in the middle of the living room. I was curious to see the room behind those big glass doors to my left. He saw me looking and chuckled.

"So no drink then?"

I looked over at him and his smiling face. God I wanted to kiss him. My nerves were holding me back though. He just stared at me with those piercing eyes. I wanted to say something but he started slowly walking towards me. I suddenly felt my back against the wall and he was mere inches from my face. I couldn't speak. I just waited.

Then he just...kissed me. He was kissing me. I didn't know how to react. I didn't know what to do. His hands were in my hair and his lips felt like the most delicious fire in the world. Before I knew it my arms were winding around his neck. My fingers were threading tightly in his hair. I felt his tongue push against my lips. I let him in. His tongue tasted so sweet. I felt myself moaning into his mouth and I wanted to drop to the floor from the jelly feeling in my legs. I couldn't hold myself up. I felt his hands leave my hair and one arm snake around my waste to help hold me up. His lips were at my ear.

"Cherry girl, open up to me. This is your night. I told you I would pleasure you in ways no mortal man would. I am starting now. You will not sleep one bit tonight. You will only know pleasure..."

I felt his hand slip under my dress and slowly slide up my thighs. His fingers brushed the fabric of my underwear and I sighed.

"Tell me, have you ever had an orgasm before Cherry?"

I didn't want to answer. No man has ever touched me and I have never touched myself. It may be natural but it made me feel wrong.

"That look says all. I cannot tell you how happy that makes me that I'll be the first one to have you, taste you, feel you and make you come."

He kissed my neck and his fingers started gently massaging me through my underwear. I let my eyes flutter close and gripped his shouldrs. He increased the movement a little bit. I could feel the heat pooling, ready to bust. I wanted him to do things with that hand. I wanted him to touch my bare skin. I felt him groaning into my neck. I wanted more.

"Take them off."

I could barely breathe trying to say that.

"As you wish. Spread your legs a little wider."

I did and he got on his knees to remove my panties. Whenever he got to the bottom of my feet, I lifted them. He tossed my panties to the couch but did not get up from the floor. I looked down to see him smiling wickedly at me. He pushed my dress up a little higher and started to kiss up my thighs. I closed my eyes and started to breathe heavy. He already had me so wet that it was running down my legs! I don't know how much more I can take. His mouth was an inch away from me. I thought I was going to explode. He kissed my thighs softly and then his mouth was on me. He ran his tongue all over that sensative little spot. He took his damn sweet time. I felt him lift me up and wrap my legs around his neck. Fuck any gift I've ever gotten. I'm gatting ate out by a hot European. It's like his entire mouth covers every inch of me. The feel of him scraping his teeth against my skin and the fact that he was currently literally thrusting his tongue inside me had me screaming. I was on the edge. He was licking me dry. I thought that there would be no trace of me left. My breathing was loud and I had a hand pulling and tugging at his hair. I felt him groan against me and he pushed his tongue in farther. I couldn't take it anymore. I felt myself esplode. I had sparks behind my eye. i wanted to relax and fall back but once he released me and set me down he was kissing me.

"God, you taste so sweet. You actually taste like cherries. You are my little cherry. I must have you."

I smiled but I didn't have time to say anything. He ripped my jacket off of me and stared at my breasts. This made me self concious and I wanted to cover them, but he leaned his head down and kissed each one of them. Before I knew it, he threw me over his shoulder and ran for his room. He tossed me on the bed and went to unbotton his shirt. I waited until he was completely undressed to really look at him. He had no candles here but the moonlight outside the window showed him perfectly. I got on my knees to untie my dress but my fingersere shaking so badly I couldn't do it. He got on the bad with me and reached back to what I thought was to untie it but he ripped it off. He literally tore it in half and threw it over his shoulder. He pushed me softly back against the bed and kissed me. I wrapped my legs around his waste as he cradled my hips.

"My Cherry... I cannot wait anymore. I must have you. I must have you now. I am sorry if this causes you much pain but after this you will feel no more pain. Ever."

I couldn't talk. I just stared into those blue eyes. He lifted me up a little bit and then I felt him inside me. He was right. It did hurt a little bit. I clenched my eyes shut and wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled out and then pushed slowly back in. It still hurt but I did not want him to stop. He pulled in and out a few more times before the pain started to fade away. I opened my eykes and looked up at him. He was half inside me but stopped. He looked at me waiting for my reaction. I pulled him lower towards me and urged him to keep going. His hair fell around us like a shadow in the night. I slid my hands up and down his back, squeezing softly. He moaned loudly in my ear and I dug my nails into his skin. He surged back and pushed hard inside of me. I screamed so loud it hurt my ears.

"Oh god, Cherry!"

"Masen.. Masen.. Masen.. Masen!"

I had that feeling again and I was so ready for it to happen. He kissed me softly on the neck and looked me in the eyes.

"I want you to look at me. I want to stare into your eyes when I make you come. I want to stare into your soul when I come inside of you. You're mine. This is mine. I will always be the first. "

"Please... I need this.. I need you Masen.. Now."

He kissed me hard three times and pushed one final time. felt him spill over inside of me. I framed him. I pumped himself inside me until he was completely empty. We both let out one good scream as he collapsed against the pillows, pulling me on top of him. He was still inside of me. He started to rub soft soothing circles on my back and said some word in what I guessed was his native language. I closed my eyes and smiled against his chest.

"Sleep now. The night is not over for us. I will be waking you shortly. I will have you many more times before the morning comes."

I didn't want to say anything to ruin the moment so I just let my eyes drift close and I fell asleep. Yep, I was deffinitely popped. Cherry got her cherry popped. I was popped, sated and praised. I could not wait to do it again.

**There's chapter 2! I'm not sure if it's too great because I've never written about a girl losing her virginity. I'm still a virgin so I don't know if I'm accurate *laughs*. Anyways, let me know what you think. I would love the criticism. I take any help I can get. I'm also sorry for any spelling errors or any grammatical errors you see. I'm blind in one eye and hard at seeing in the other. I do try to read through the best I can but sometimes I know I miss a lot. Thanks so much for reading!**

**XxChelsyxX**


	3. The Drop

**CHAPTER 3**

**THE DROP**

I watched her slowly drift off to sleep and sighed. I pushed myself from the bed and went into my kitchen, closing the doors behind me. I was deffinitely sated and happy. My limp, at the moment dick, was proof. I undoubtedly enjoyed what I did but now there was going to be consiquences. What the fuck did I do?

There hasn't been a time recorded in a thousand years that my kind has been able to bed a human female or male for that matter. I went to the fridge and got my blood light out **(I heard that in a book and I thought it was sooo funny). **I was just suppose to get her a little riled up and then bite her and erase her memory. How could I possibly fuck her? I've lasted centuries withought sleeping with any type of woman. I just pounced on her. I couldn't just bite her.

There was a legend behind my kind being able to be with humans but I cannot remember. I threw the bottle across the room in anger, realizing what I'd have to do. I'll have to call my fucking brother. I picked up my phone from the counter and dialed his number.

"This is Adrian."

"It's Vince."

"Hey. We are almost done with the hunt. You missed a good one brother."

"I have a problem."

"What did you do?"

"What is the legend of sleeping with humans?"

"DID YOU SLEEP WITH A HUMAN?"

"Just answer me, please."

He sighed.

"If a male vampire sleeps with a female human it can kill her, but if she carries the bloodline she is strong enough to birth the vampire offspring."

"Does it kill her instantly after having sex?"

"Yes but only if she does not carry the bloodline."

"Thank you."

"Vince, you better be staying out of trouble tonight."

"I am the king. You do not give me orders."

"That may be true but I am your brother. Family looks out for one another. We have for thousands of years."

"I know."

I hung up before he could say another word. I ran my fingers through my dishevled hair and sighed. I walked back and stared down at her sleeping form.

_I cannot do this. I said I'd fuck her all night but I can't. She should be dead. I must leave._

I stroked her face softly.

"I am sorry, beautiful girl but I can't fullfill my promise. If you are not dead now, you will be soon. I can't let them know of you."

I placed my hands on her stomach.

"Or what could be my baby."

I dressed her and myself. I picked her up carefully and walked down to my car. I placed her in the back seat and started the car up. I can't risk this.

Her labored breathing told me she was still alive and she was going to stay that way. That only means one thing. She's pregnant. I pressed the pedal as hard as I could. My knuckles blazed white as I clutched the wheel. I couldn't get her home fast enough.

I pulled up to what I know was her building and stopped the car. I carried her silently up stairs, to her apartment and to her bed. She still looked so peaceful. She didn't have a clue of what was going to happen.

"I am sorry for what I have done to you. What comes ahead will be tough but I will watch over you. I cannot ever be with you again. Be safe and live, my darling."

With that, I kissed her forhead and disappeared into the night.

...

It felt like I had only slept for a few minutes. I opened my eyes slowly to the dreary morning and looked around. I was back in my room. Worst of all, I was also alone. He brok his sprang to my eyes. I threw a pillow across the room and screamed. I wanted to hit him.

"God I hate when people do this kind of shit to me! I hate my life.."

I had the urge to just run up and punch out my window. I also had the overwhelming urge to puke. I ran to the bathroom. I threw my head over the toilet and threw up anything and everything that I had in me.


	4. The Results

**Hey guys **** I'm so sorry that it's been so long since I've written. I meant to write during the summer but I had some problems and I had a death in the family. When I started school at the end of August, I had absolutely no time at all. I really still don't. But you guys know I love you so I'd rather risk school lol. Plus I miss my writing and my stories more than anything in the world. I feel like I've let my roots go. I really hope this turns out good for you guys. I hope I make you proud. **

**Chapter 4**

**The Results **

**CPOV**

It had been 3 weeks since my birthday and since I gave my virginity to a total stranger. A really hot total stranger. He had promised that we'd be together all night but that turned to shit when I woke up and I was at home. To top it all off, I could quite possibly be pregnant. I can't believe that I could be pregnant by a stranger. This is really the cherry on top of my fucked up life.

I was currently waiting in the doctor's office to find out if I was and I am bat shit nervous right now. I live in a small town and no one really pays much attention to me, so luckily I wouldn't be embarrassed if someone saw me here. I looked around and saw women with their kids and family waiting for checkups and I drummed my fingers nervously on my sweat pants.

"Cherry Andrews."

I looked up at my name being called and saw the nurse standing at the door. She looked to be only a little bit older than me. She was tall and skinny with blond hair and green eyes. She gave me what I knew was a fake smile and waited for me to enter before she closed the door behind us. She took me into an examining room and told me to sit. While she asked me a bunch of questions about what brought me here, I just looked around the room. When she was done, she took my blood and told me the doctor would be in soon to explain my results. She looked at me with this knowing and disgust before exiting and leaving me to my thoughts.

"Well gee, and here I thought everyone would be all excited to find out that another teenager in this town was pregnant." I muttered.

I waited for about an hour before a kind looking man came in to talk to me. He had short red hair and tan skin. His eyes though reminded me of… _No! Don't you even think about thinking about him right now missy!_

"Hello ma'am. My name is Dr. Adrian Mathews. Since we are a generally small practice, it didn't take long to get your results but I apologize for the wait."

He smiled softly and pulled a chair over to sit in front of me. I offered him my hand to shake and smiled back. He seemed surprised at my outstretched hand.

"Are you alright sir?" I asked him genuinely.

"Oh yes. I'm fine. I just don't see many young people be as respectful as you."

"Oh.. Well it's just a hand shake sir."

"Be that as it may, I don't get polite handshakes from people your age."

When he finally shook my hand, the awkwardness of the moment had gone. He flipped through a bunch of papers before setting them down and looking me directly in the eye. I couldn't help but notice the sad and pained expression in his eyes.

"Is something wrong?" I asked nervously.

"Well ma'am it seems that you are coming up on being a month pregnant."

"Wow." I was a little surprised.

"You're blood shows that you also have blood pressure problems. Other than that you look healthy. Your blood is… strong."

The way he said the last part all drawn out sent a shiver down my spine. It felt like he knew something I didn't. I felt like I didn't really want to be in the room anymore. I got up as quick as I could and headed for the door before his voice halted me.

"There is one more thing I should tell you."

Without turning around, I waited quietly for what his answer was. I hoped on my life that it wasn't something that I did not want to hear.

"You are having two babies."

That was a whisper and my last straw. I threw the door open and ran for the front entrance. I looked back as I ran out the door and noticed he was staring after me as if he wanted to come after and help.

Sleep evaded me that night. I couldn't take it anymore and at about four in the morning I got up and went to the kitchen. The glass of milk I got calmed me a little bit and the butterflies I felt in my stomach. I touched my stomach softly and felt a surge of joy. It didn't last long because in the next moment the window across the room flew open and in stepped five bulking guys. They had their faces hidden under hoods.

"St-st-stay away f-f-from m-me.. I have two kids inside me and a blood pressure problem. So just.. stay…"

My voice was shaky and almost soundless. I felt the cup in my hand fall to the ground and shatter. My heart stopped when the one in the middle removed his hood. There, standing not even twenty feet away from me, was my handsome one night stand and the father of my unborn babies. My breath was knocked out of my lungs. He managed a small smile and took a tentative step toward me.

When he was no less than two inches in front of me, I tried my hardest not to hit him. He reached out a hand to touch my face. I didn't pull away but I just kept watching him. It felt like we had been standing there for hours when someone finally cleared their throat, signaling that there were still other people in the room. I looked at the others and noticed they all had removed their hoods. One of them was my doctor from earlier today.

"Hey you're the doctor from the clinic today."

A small giggle escaped my lips. I wanted to life at my own awkwardness in this weird situation but I felt like I shouldn't really do that at this point in time. He smiled softly at me.

"I realize you must be in shock right now and what I'm about to say might send you into shock, but I have to tell you. First of all we know, we all know you're pregnant. I hope you're not considering abortion because you got pregnant by a one night stand." His lips quirked in the corner as if what he just said was some kind of small joke.

"I wasn't planning on it.. I was a little surprised but I would never kill babies. I think every life deserves a chance to live. Even though they're technically not alive yet I still see it that way. I know some people choose that option and that's fine, but its not me."

They all seemed a bit amused by my explanation. My sexy stranger took over then. Masen was his name I believe.

"I realize this is a bad situation at the moment but we came here to get you. We have to get you out of here."

"Get me out of here? Why?"

"Other people, bad people, have been watching you. They know what kind of children your carrying."

"What kind? What the hell does that mean?"

"We're vampires. I am the king of all vampires." He stated bluntly.

"Are you serious? Vampires? You expect me to believe that?"

His jaw clenched and when he opened his mouth he had fangs instead of normal teeth.

"Okay. I believe you."

_Oh shit. I had sex with a vampire a real vampire. Fuck. I had sex with the damn king! I'm so screwed…_

"That means my babies are….vampires."

I felt like my feet were about to fall out from under me. I grabbed the counter for support .

"I know you have a lot of questions but we have to get you somewhere safe. We need to go now."

"Where?"

"Back to our house."

"Where you took me the first time?"

The image of us flashed in my head and I felt my cheeks burn. He noticed and sent a wicked smile my way.

"Yes. We have to go now, I promise you once we get there I will answer any questions you may have.."

"Anything?"

"Anything. Now come on."

"How are we going to get there?"

He didn't answer. He just pulled me to him and we all headed towards where they came in. I looked around at what was my home and said a silent goodbye. Honestly, I wasn't going to miss it. In a flash we were down on the pavement, heading toward a big, black van. He sat me in the far back and climbed in next to me. Five minutes later we were driving what I assumed was the route to his, their, house.

"Are they your brothers? The ones you told me about when..ya know?"

"Yes they are."

He squeezed my hand lightly.

"How come I don't remember the way here from the first time?"

"Because I didn't want you to."

"Oh.."

I didn't say anything the rest of the ride there. They didn't really live that far away from me. It was just about a 45 minute drive out into the country. The five of them treated me like glass when helping me get out. It was sweet in a weird way. No one ever treated me so delicately. Masen went to pick me up but I said no.

"Well you're not walking on this stone barefoot. It's either this or piggy back."

"Fine."

I wrapped my arms around his neck from behind and jumped up. My legs instinctively went around his waist and his hands clasped my ankles to hold me there.

"You do realize I look like a giant two year old."

"Yes but a very sexy two year old."

"You just don't stop, do you Casanova?"

He just smiled and we all proceeded up the stairs. We walked through the doors last when he set me down. I remembered everything I saw from before except for one minor detail. There were 12 very angry, very pretty, vampire women staring at me.

_Oh hell. I think I'm in trouble._

**Well? How was it? Don't worry. The next chapter is going to be him answering all of her questions. Yes, he does explain about his name. That's why she doesn't know it yet. I apologize if the doctor stuff is wrong. I don't have internet at home anymore and I don't know much about it off of the top of my head. I hope you guys love it **

**Love and cookies,**

**Chelsy**

**P.S. I originally dedicated this story to my best friend but we don't talk much anymore so I want to change the dedication. I now write this story for all of you loyal readers. Thank you for sticking by me during the rough times. Love you guys so much!**


	5. Q and A baby, Q and A

**Hey guys **** I really appreciate that after all this time yall are sticking with me. I was hoping I'd get to 15 before I wrote this but I'm too excited. I love having no homework before breaks! Lol. Well I hope this is as loved as the rest. Please try to get me to 20 reviews. I would be so extremely happy. I'm having a competition with another student in my English class and she thinks she can get more people to read her stuff. She's doing hers from our literary website here at school and I'm doing mine for you guys. I hope I make you proud **

**Chapter 5 **

**Q and A baby, Q and A**

**CPov**

Their eyes bore into me like freaking laser beams. Suddenly I was very aware and very afraid that I was most likely the only person in this place that was plain and not as god awful beautiful. I shrunk back behind Masen when I heard growls all coming from the women. His hand squeezed my thigh as if reassuring me I was okay.

_Well baby I got news for ya! It looks like your women don't like me very much! I'm going to end up as the main course of tonight's dinner and no one will even remember I existed. _

"If any of you go near this woman while she is here, there will be consequences. When I am not around her my brother's will be. If you attempt anything while she is in my presence, your punishment will be a living hell."

A tall blond on the far right spoke loudly. "Who's the little human bitch anyway? All we know is that she is blood."

"She is my mate, Laura. You will leave her be as instructed."

Nothing but scowls were aimed at me. He turned his eyes on his brothers and asked if he took me somewhere so he could answer my questions. They told him it was okay so he took my hand and led me up the stairs toward his room.

"I promise that you will be safe here. I will not let any harm come to you or to my babies under my watch."

"Can I sit down?"

"Yes. Of course. Come."

He led me into the little kitchen and sat me down at the table. He pulled a chair up next to me and waited for me to speak.

"So I can ask you anything right now and you'll answer it no matter the question?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Well for starters, is your name really Masen?"

"Yes and no. My full name is Vincent Masen Mathews. I told you my middle name because that is the name that I prefer but my family and my people call me by my first name."

"I like Masen better anyway. It seems more natural. You don't really look like a Vince or Vincent to me. It almost makes you sound snarky."

I could see the smile playing at his lips and I resisted the urge to reach up and brush my thumb over his bottom lip.

"How long have you been a vampire?"

"A very long time."

"You're not going to tell me are you?"

"Not yet. At least not at this point in time. Lets just say I'm older than I physically look."

"Um ok.. How come you went away after we… slept together?"

"I didn't want to hurt you. All I wanted was to feed that night but when I got you back here and we were alone something just took over me. It was like a fire was lit inside of me and I just had to have every bit of you."

"Well then why did you leave?" I asked again.

"Well according to vampire law, when a male vampire sleeps with a female human she can die. She will live if she carries the bloodline of the women who are strong enough to be with a vampire male."

"Oh so you risked killing me so you could get one off? That's lovely."

I wasn't as pissed off as I sounded but you have to sound angry when your life could have been at risk, right? I kept going before he could talk.

"Look I'm not mad about it. Truth is if I was dead right now, I wouldn't mind it. My life has been hell."

"Why do you say that?"

His hand gently touched my knee and he leaned in closer to me.

"I haven't exactly been miss popular my entire life. I never had any friends. No one wanted to be friends with the fat girl. I was called every name in the book and I wasn't even that big as a child. I was a little chubby because I was born so early. My mom would make me eat a lot so I wouldn't be so fragile. I use to fall a lot when I was a kid. The tiniest of falls could make the worst of injuries on me. Even the smart kids didn't want to be friends with me and we had the same kind of grades. Eventually because I had gotten picked on so much in middle school I ate a lot. Food would mask my pain. I cut my hair when high school started so now it looks like this. Short, red, and curly. By the time high school was close to being over for me, I just gave up on talking to anyone all together. I actually graduated early; two weeks before my birthday. I hadn't planned on going to college. I just wanted to get a job and leave this town. I'm a loner and that's what I've learned to live with."

By the time I finished telling the sad tale of my life, tears were silently falling down my cheeks. He pulled me close to him and just held me there. After a moment, I sat up and stared at him.

"How about you finish asking those kinds of questions later? Why don't we just ask simple questions and get to know one and other?"

"Sure but can we do it in your room? I'm getting cold and I would like to get under a blanket."

He laughed and pulled me up, walking toward his room. I curled myself under the blanket and he sat next to me stretching out his long legs.

"What's your favorite movie?"

"Nightmare on elm street."

"Really? Mine too. I pegged you more for action guy than horror for some reason. Favorite food? Wait. Can Vampires eat normal food?"

"Yes we can. We just don't need to that often. It's spaghetti by the way."

"Mine's tacos. Double decker tacos. I love them. Especially with hot sauce."

"A girl who likes spicy food? I love it."

He flashed that smile again and my insides just wanted to melt. A yawn chose to escape me at that moment and I cursed myself for letting it out.

"Sleep. You must be exhausted. I should go down and check on everyone anyway. I also need to go out and get some clothes and other essentials for you. "

"You can wait and do that. If It's allowed I'd like to go with you. I don't trust anyone buying clothes for me but me. I have a certain style I like."

"Okay. Your choice, angel. Sleep now. I shall be here when you awake. It has been a long night for us all."

He got up off the bed and headed for the door.

_Nice butt._

Of all the times in the world, now would be the time for that thought to pop into my head. Thinking about his butt made me wonder one question though and I couldn't help the smile that crept on my face.

"Wait. Can I ask one more question Masen?"

He turned and smiled at me.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Boxers or briefs?"

I'll be damned if satan didn't flash in that boys eyes because he had the most wicked smile I've ever seen plastered on his face. He was standing at the doors of his bedroom and looked deep into my eyes.

"Commando."

Then the doors shut and I was left with nothing but an empty room and the lingering thought of trying to picture how good his butt looked without the leather pants on.

_Hot damn! Someone did something right when they made that boy._

**Well there ya go my lovelies! How did I do? Like I said before I'm in a bit of a competition so please try and help me get to 20 reviews before I post the next chapter. I love yall bunches **

**Chelsy**


	6. What is it that you do to me?

**Huy guys! I would have added a chapter on before the end of last week but I got really side tracked. My computer class is kicking my tale. I'm sorry it's taking me so long. Well I'm at 19 reviews! (plus a few guest reviews **** which I still am trying to figure out what those are….) You guys make me so happy. I'm glad you're sticking with me. I said I'd wait til 20 but I don't care. I'm to excited. I hope you love it **

**P.S. Just a short sweet chapter **

**Chapter 6**

**What is it that you do to me?**

**Mpov**

After leaving the room to let her lay down, I headed back down stairs to talk to my brothers. All kinds of things were running through my head. I really wanted to ask myself why I told her I went commando. I'm not usually that humorous or light-hearted towards anyone but my brothers.

_My brothers…_

I love my brothers dearly. We are the only family each other has left. I never had any sisters and my parents were killed years ago. We are like normal brothers if you think about it. We love the competition factor of our relationship. We enjoy playing games and betting on which one of us is stupid enough to lose. It's pretty hard for any of us to not lose. The whole vampire thing makes it a little difficult and longer to figure that part out.

My father was king before he died. My oldest brother, Adrian, should have got it but my father willed it to be me. Adrian has always been my right hand man. They always tell me that I need to grow up. I admit I do act a little immature. I'm guessing this situation is proof that I like to brake the rules every now and then. When I found my brothers, they had rangled the mess of females that were crowding us before. They were sitting in the living room quietly talking. I sat in the big leather chair and waited for one of them to speak to me.

"So how is she doing?" Cane, my third oldest brother said.

"She's taking it better than expected. She's upstairs sleeping right now. It has been a long night for her. For all of us."\

"You were up there quite a while. Hope nothing happened." Andrew, my other brother said.

"Just like you to be the jokester in a weird situation Andrew."

"You know me brother. Always gotta be the life of the party, but then again you have a little life going on upstairs in your room right now."

"Shut up."

They all smiled. We all hate seeing anything bad or rough happen to the other. Though they are very stern with me, they can be caring too. My youngest brother, Simon, spoke next.

"Do you think she's the one, Vince?"

"I don't know. She could be. She's the first one in thousands of years."

"Yes I know. The last one was our mother and you see where she is now." Said Cane.

I ignored him.

"I just hope this goes smoothly. I see something in her. I can't tell yet but it's there." Said Adrian.

We went on to talk for at least another few hours before I heard her flinging the covers off of her upstairs. I stood up to leave.

"I have to go now. She is waking and I would like to get some food in her before she goes poof."

I laughed and my little remark and nodded to all of my brothers. I headed upstairs and listened to her thoughts. She kept thinking about how hot my butt looked and how cute my pouty bottom lip was. Heat flooded to my cheeks.

God what is it that you do to me woman?

**Well what do you think my dears? Let me know! The next chapter is the shopping trip but I want to do a Halloween one since Halloween is in a few days. Tell me if you agree or what you would like to see happen **


	7. Take You

**Woowhoo! Halloween is tomorrow. My favorite holiday of the year **** I love you guys so much. You're really getting into the story. I really love writing it for you. Anyways I won't doddle. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 7**

**Take You**

**CPov**

I could only sleep for a few hours which really sucked. I guess I had that much on my mind. It was light outside, so I knew it was morning. I just laid there for a few minutes before bothering to do anything.

_Wow this bed is really soft. I wonder if he sleeps at all? But if he doesn't, that means he only has the bed for…. EWW! DO NOT GO THERE GIRL! That is a visual you do not need._

I shivered slightly and pushed away the thought of him having sex with a bunch of other women. I flung the blanket off of me and headed for the bathroom to see what lovely image would grace me as my reflection today. I snorted with laughter when I saw the hot mess looking back at me. My hair was in every direction you could imagine. I had dark circles under my eyes and my clothes were in horrible disarray for some reason. That, in return, made me muffin top poke out from my shirt. **(A/N I've heard that guys love it when their girlfriend's wear their boxers and they think it's sexy. I made my mom get me some and they are so comfortable! Who else agrees? Lol ). **After everything was set out on the bed, I started to undress. My arms were just above my chest with my shirt in hand when I froze.

"Apparently I didn't get a good look before but I must say you have some very lovely curves."

His voice rang out just inches from me and I moved to put my shirt back down, covering my chest in the process.

"Good morning to you to Masen."

"Please finish getting dressed. I will go fix you some breakfast."

He left the room and I went to close the doors to finish what I had started. I stripped down when I noticed that I hadn't been wearing a bra. The perv was staring at my boobs! Oh I was so gonna get him back for this. While I dressed, I quickly thought of my plan of attack.

This was going to be an interesting shopping trip.

….

We pulled to a stop in front of the first store of the day. It had just opened a little while ago so there wasn't many people in yet. I didn't bother learning the name of it. It looked like the type of place where I could get my kind of stuff.

Masen opened my door and helped me out of the car. Everything I had on me, was owned by him. He had worn everything on me at some point in time. His clothes are really comfortable and his shoes aren't half bad either.

"You look amazing in my clothes. Screw shopping. Just wear my stuff."

He kissed my temple and started to lead me inside. I felt my cheeks heat up at his compliment. It was a nice looking store. The back wall was covered entirely of purses, belts, shoes and sunglasses. Except for that part, everything else in there seemed to be my kind of thing. Shirts and jeans and sweaters. I didn't go near the dresses because I knew that would probably ensue an argument. Masen's arm looped around my waste pulling me around the store. Take You by Justin Bieber was playing and I started to sing along to it.

**Hey, what's the situation?**

**I'm just tryin' to make a little conversation, why the hesitation? **

**Tell me what your name is, for your information, don't get me wrong**

**You know you're right, don't be so cold, we could be fire**

**Tomorrow we go, let's start tonight**

**You know what it's all about**

I wasn't paying attention to what he was doing. I had started swaying my hips and shuffling through the racks of shirts.

**I can take you out, I can take you home**

**I can take you oh oh oh where you wanna go **

**I can pick it up, we can take it slow**

**I can take you home **

**I can take you out, I can take you home**

**I can take you oh oh oh where you wanna go**

**I can pick it up, we could take it slow **

**I can take you home**

**I might have a reputation, oh oh, but there's only me and you in this equation**

** Promise this occasion, oh oh, It's a different situation**

** For your information, don't get me wrong **

** You know it's right, don't be so cold, we couold be fire **

** Tomorrow we go, let's start tonight (tonight)**

** You know what it's all about**

I started dancing around and moving my arms and totally not caring to the world around me.

** I can take you out, I can take you home**

**I can take you oh oh oh where you wanna go **

**I can pick it up, we can take it slow**

**I can take you home **

**I can take you out, I can take you home**

**I can take you oh oh oh where you wanna go**

**I can pick it up, we could take it slow **

**I can take you home**

**I can take you out, I can take you home **

**I can take you out, I can take you home **

At this point, I was completely lost to the song and in my own world. I was twirling my hair between my fingers and spinning around. I was just being crazy.

**Baby, senorita, ma Cherie, please be my little lady, my little lady**

**Mi amor, you're the one I adore, come on be my little lady, my little lady**

**Baby, senorita, ma Cherie, please be my little lady, my little lady**

**Mi amor, you're the one I adore, come on be my little lady, my little lady **

**I can take you out, I can take you home**

**I can take you oh oh oh where you wanna go **

**I can pick it up, we can take it slow**

**I can take you home **

**I can take you out, I can take you home**

**I can take you oh oh oh where you wanna go**

**I can pick it up, we could take it slow **

**I can take you home**

**Hey, what's the situation?**

**(Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa)**

**Hey, what's the situation?**

**(Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa)**

By the time the song was over, I was out of breath and smiling. I looked up to see that what little people were in the store were staring at me and Masen was grinning like an idiot. I was back to being shy little me and shrank against the racks and down to the floor. Masen set the clothes that he had gathered in his arms on the floor next to me and sat in front of me.

"Cher, love, what's wrong?"

I shoved my face in my arms and started to mumble that I just totally and completely embarrassed myself.

"No you didn't, lovely. You sang beautifully. Plus I've never seen anyone dance like that. You actually made Bieber himself look good."

I couldn't help it. He was trying to make me feel better and it was working. I looked up from my arms and smiled at him before I replied trying to sound confident and cool.

"Nobody does it like the Biebs. He's the bomb."

"I would have never taken you for a Bieber fan my love."

I liked when he called me these pet names and even with the situation that we are in I never wanted him to stop.

"Screw what other people think of you hon. I thought you did beautifully. Let's get you some clothes and then we'll go get the groceries."

I let him help me off the floor. I tried the stuff that he had laid on the floor and most of it fit. I obliged him by trying on this sundress. He said that it was stretchy fabric so it would last through my entire pregnancy. Truth is I didn't look half bad in the thing. After we paid for everything, we rode off to Walmart to get stuff for all of my favorites.

"So tell me, what are your favorite foods anyway?"

I looked at him and he smiled. I love his freakishly sexy accent.

"Tacos, pizza, hot wings, dirty rice, chili dogs with onions, chicken."

"Whoa you went international on me there. Mexican and Italian."

"I like Chinese too."

"Well I am European. You must love me."

"Oh yes. I especially love anything French.." **(hint hint ;))**

He just smiled that devious sexy smile and drove. Getting groceries didn't take too long. He told me to go pay while he went and grabbed something. He wouldn't tell me what but I didn't argue. I was exhausted by the time we got back. We took all of the stuff upstairs and I curled up in the bed to take a nap. So peaceful…

**Well? Hit that pretty little button if you loved what you just read. Love you buches and happy almost Halloween. **


	8. Halloween Hottie

**Happy Halloween! **** It's the creepiest day of the year and I'm so excited. I'm a sexy vampire. We're going to a Halloween festival and we're going to enter into a costume contest. I can't wait! Enjoy **

**Chapter 8**

**Halloween Hottie**

**Mpov**

While she slept, I thought back to earlier in the store when she was singing Justin Bieber. That had to be one of the hottest things I've ever seen and I've seen a lot in my time. I went to the kitchen and started putting everything away. While she went and paid for what she thought was everything, I went and got a surprise. I got her one of my favorite desserts, cheesecake. Well, we can share it. I may be a very old vampire but I'm territorial about my cheesecake.

There was one other thing I got for her. I heard her thinking after I left earlier that she was going to get me back for staring at her chest so I'm stopping her before she gets the chance. I don't think she remembered the date today because she hadn't mentioned it. It's Halloween and it's kind of a big deal here with all of us. We throw a costume ball ever year and this year I have a special guest coming. Her. I pulled out the costume I got for her and looked at it. It was a sexy devil costume with horns, a tail, and a dress. That shit-eating little boy grin spread over my face like wildfire. If she wanted to kill me before she'll definitely want to now. I laid the costume on the table and went back to the bed to lay down with her. I woke her up at about 5 PM.

"Time to wake up, sleeping beauty."

I gently shook her until her eyes fluttered open.

"I have a surprise for you."

"What is it, Masen?"

"You'll see. Come on."

I pulled her out of bed and led her towards the kitchen table where I had laid the costume.

"Masen talk now."

"Well I heard you thinking earlier that you wanted to get me back for staring at your boobs so I did something before you could."

Fear and shock ran through her eyes all at once.

"What did you do?"

I side stepped so she could see the costume laying on the table.

"Oh no."

"Oh hell yes."

**I know it's short guys but I'm in a rush today. I know it won't be Halloween when the next chapter comes but I won't be able to write the ball chapter until Monday. I'm so eternally sorry. Please forgive me. I hope you'll still love it anyway **

**P.S. All who review write in what you think Masen's costume should be. Whoever's idea I like the most will be the winner and I'll put their review in the chapter. Love ya bunches! **


	9. SPECIAL NOTE

**Hey guys just thought I'd leave a quick note. I'm sorry I'm kinda late on chapters. It's been a rough couple of days. I meant to update yesterday but I stayed home because I got hurt pretty bad on Halloween. I had already written the chapters so I just had to post them today. I hope you still loved them **** Love you guys **


	10. Bite Night Ball Begins

**Hey guys! Turns out I went to Tennessee for the weekend or else I would have updated sooner. I got to see my grandpa. I only get to see him a couple of times a year *sad face*. But I'm ok **** Anyways on to the story. I got some really great ideas from you guys on Masen's costume but there was one I loved in particular. I thought it was super funny and right when I read the name an instant image popped in my head of him.**

**And the winner is….**

**Allstarmusic**

**Chapter 8 review**

**Hmm…he could be a fallen angel (he could be a fallen angel with the wings and shirtless! Hehe), zorro, or a knight? I don't know. I hope he's something hot though **

**I love your humor and your reviews always make me laugh. **

**I loved all of your suggestions for Masen so just know that I think all of you are winners. Plus maybe I might throw in a little role playing every now and then with each of those ideas… I don't know lol I'm starting to become attached to this man…. Haha. I hope you enjoy the ball guys **

**Chapter 10**

**Bite Night Ball Begins**

**CPov**

I felt my heart pounding in my ears. I cannot believe this is what he snuck off to buy. I stared at the costume in disbelief and then back at him (who was smiling like the devil himself). When I could finally form a single sentence, I could barely speak above a whisper.

"Are you fucking insane? I am not wearing that. One, I'm fat and two I'm pregnant. If they know that, people are gonna think I'm this big because I'm pregnant."

Still smiling.

"You aren't fat and it's Halloween. Have a little fun. Besides I think you'll look hot in this."

I grumbled.

"I completely forgot that it's Halloween. I guess that means that I have no choice?"

"No ma'am. Go get ready. The fun starts in an hour."

He turned to leave but I stopped him.

"What are you going as?"

"You'll see. All I'll say is you'll fall for me when you see me."

With that he went downstairs and left me to my own devices. I'm so not a girly girl. I don't know how to look good and he is so pushing me out of my comfort zone. I stripped down to nothing but my underwear and went in the bathroom and stood in front of the long mirror.

"First things first. Shave my damn legs."

I laughed at myself and searched around for what I needed. I found what he uses but nothing else. I used them anyways and made a mental note to tell him about it. I heard that if a female uses a mans razor on her legs it never works right for him again. I guess that was one thing we forgot to pick up today. I brushed my hair out to where it just looked wavy and not super curly. Now it was time for that dreaded costume.

I walked back out and noticed that there was a girl standing out there waiting for me. She smiled warmly and came over to hug me.

"Uh, hi? Do I know you?"

"No mistress. His highness sent me up here to help. Said I must make you 'hotter than hell'. His words not mine ma'am."

"Okay…."

I am so kicking him later for this. She helped me get the costume on and sat me down in a chair. I closed my eyes and waited for the torture to end and about 45 minutes later it did.

"Okay. You're all done and we're a little late to getting you down stairs."

"He'll be fine. He won't get his panties in a twist. It's okay."

She stifled a giggle and held out a pair of ruby red flats to me..

"He said maybe this time since you aren't wearing heels, you won't be going home with a handsome stranger."

I didn't respond. I just took them and put them on. She walked me to the bathroom so I could look at myself in the mirror. The girl I saw literally was stunning.

"Whoa."

She smiled and watched me turn to examine myself. The dress wasn't all that bad. She had straightened my hair. The horns fit on top of my head in a very cute way. She had put red sparkly eye shadow on and darkened the edges around my eyes. Like I figured, I had the brightest shade of red covering my lips.

"Oh I almost forgot!"

She ran out and came back with my tale in hand. It was suppose to be tied on but luckily the color matched the dress well so when it was on you really couldn't tell that it was tied on anyway. The tail was kind of long and swished when I moved my butt.

She grabbed my hand and ran for the door. When we got to the top of the stairs she turned and gave me a quick hug.

"Excuse me but you never told me your name."

"It's Audrie miss. Have a wonderful time. He's going to love you!"

With that, she ran down the stairs and disappeared. I could hear her tell people I was coming. Before I had heard a little bit of music and muffled laughter, but now it was totally quiet.

"It's like they're waiting for me." I whispered to myself. "Here goes nothing." I slowly started to walk down the stairs.

With each step, my heart felt like it was beating in my throat. Thankfully there wasn't anyone waiting for me at the bottom stair. I walked down the hallway next to the stairs a little way. There were little decorations up but nothing to fancy. There was a pathway marking the ground, so I just followed it. I saw huge doors opened at the end of the hallway. I walked in the room and everyone was just staring at me.

"Hi.."

A small smile graced my lips and they smiled back. The music returned and they were talking again. I saw Masen and his brothers sitting at a really long table all dressed up and they were all staring at me. I don't know all of them by name but I noticed my doctor which was his brother dressed as, you guessed it, a doctor. When my eyes hit Masen, I didn't even bother looking at the rest of his brothers. I felt the heat rise in my face and the rest of my body. I think I actually started to sweat a little bit and I started breathing really heavily.

_That ass was dressed as a fallen angel!_

He had big, dark, black wings spread out behind him and what looked to be black jeans with chains hanging off various parts. He had no shirt on so I could see all of his tattoos. OMFG.

"Oh dear god."

The man had spread body oil all over his naked flesh. Okay, I have officially died and gone to heaven. Oh but my favorite part had to be the fact that he had his left nipple pierced.

"I am so going to hell."

I tried to turn and walk towards the wall but my balance got the best of me and I tripped. I waited to meet the floor but the impact never came. When I opened my eyes, he was staring down at me with a devilish grin on his face.

"So…. How do I look?"

**Oh my hell. I think I died and went to heaven for a second there. I'm sorry for prolonging the inevitable but this is just to fun for one chapter. The next chapter is the dancing and the jokes and maybe a fight scene? Also should there be a lemon or just a lot of tension? Give me your opinion **** Love you guys!**


	11. Sexy Jokes and Dirty Pokes

**Hey guys! OMG! This story is getting a lot more reviews than I expected. That makes me feel so proud. I love y'all and and this story so much. I know you guys are loving Masen and his brothers. My girl Cher, must be growing on you to. Thank you for supporting me and my make believe children. Love you guys. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 11**

**Sexy Jokes and Dirty Pokes**

**CPov**

"So…. How do I look?"

I was literally stunned to death. I could kill him for how gorgeous his European ass was.

"You..uh..you look…. Good."

He had pulled me to a standing position and was holding my hand. I smiled as best I could without showing how nervous I was. I laid my hand over my stomach to see if it would calm what I hoped to be was them, down.

"What's wrong? Is it the babies? Does something hurt?"

He was concerned and I had to admit it was kind of cute. He had his hand over mine and was pretty much on his knees in front of me.

"No. I'm fine. They're fine." I smiled.

"I think it's time to officially introduce you to my brothers. Is that alright?"

"Yes. After all, they will be family soon right?"

"True."

We both laughed at my comment as he pulled me toward the table. They were all very distinguished looking. He, first, steered me towards the brother that I had already met. My "doctor". He looked the same in general but now I got the opportunity to really get a look at him. He still had the same short red hair and tanned skin but there was so much more to him. I could see that he was very easy on the eyes. Much like his oh so beautiful brother, he seemed very genuine but kind of stern.

"It's lovely to see you again, Cher. May I call you Cher?"

"Oh yes. Absolutely. No one really calls me that so it's all good."

He stuck out his hand for me to shake but instead I reached down and pulled him into a hug. He was warm and smelled like pumpkins. I guess I surprised him a little because he stiffened up a little but eventually returned the hug. I could tell he'd be like my best friend here. He led me to a strikingly beautiful blond to the right of Adrian.

"This is my third oldest brother Cane."

He had the deepest hazel eyes I had ever seen. His cheek bones were aligned perfectly. He looked to be the muscle of the five brothers. He was dressed as a pirate. He had the eye patch on and the puffy pilgrim sleaved shirt.

_Are all the men in this family so extremely gorgeous?_

Masen's hand tightened around mine and he cleared his throat. Oops. He heard that thought. My cheeks turned red and I bowed my head. I mumbled a quick apology to Masen and a hello to Cane. We bypassed what I guessed was his seat because it was the only seat vacant at the table, and went to the far left to what looked to be one of the youngest of the two brothers.

"This is my second youngest brother Andrew. Andrew this is my Cherry."

He shook my hand politely and gave me a warm smile.

"So you're the horny little devil in the room tonight? I would have thought that was me."

Everyone laughed. Even Mased did. Okay big guy, you wanna make sex jokes with me, two can play at that game.

"Actuall no. I am because your brother here has been poking me in the back for the last two minutes."

"But his hands are on your waist."

"I know."

He literally busted out into laughter as did the rest of them except for Masen. I have a feeling I would be getting into trouble for that later on. I let my eyes wonder over Andrew while the leaughter died down. He had a dark shade of brown hair with a streak of white down the side. His eyes were pale green and much like the other two he had tan skin and a muscular build. He was dressed as Zorro. Black pants, black shirt, black cape and hat. No mask though and he ahd a sword latched to his side. Not the most impressive zorro I've seen. Before Masen pulled me toward the last of his brothers I turned to Andrew with a final retort.

"And by the way, Antonio Banderez did Zorro so much better than you're doing him right now."

No one had anything to say about that. Andrew grumbled about a human insulting him but I laughed. He must think he's the Adonis of the group. Masen's last brother looked like he had an almost boyish charm to him. He had long brownish black hair and amber colored eyes. He had full pink lips and long nimble fingers. His skin and build were much the same to the others. He was dressed as a knight.

"Hi."

He nodded simply but didn't move to do anything more. Masen began to pull me toward a large window away from his brothers so I waved one more time to all of them and went with him.

"Wow. When I picked that costume out for you I did not imagine that you would look for beyond the realm of gorgeous. You are absolutely stunning and right now it's taking all of my will power not to jump you here and now."

"So you aren't mad at me for the joke I made?"

"No I am not. I just don't like that my arousal is so obvious to everyone."

"Oh. Um I forgot to say this but thanks for sending that girl up to help me. She was really nice. Is she staying here?"

"Yes she is. Were brought her in earlier today. I figured it might help for you to have someone you can relate to around here. She's one of the few humans who we let know about us. I'll explain that story later. For now if you wish to talk to her she is over there by the food table. We set that up for you two and anyone who wanted a little nibble.

I smiled and got up to walk over to where she was. I kissed him softly on the cheek and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Oh and in case you were wondering. I've figured out how to get you back."

**MPov**

I gulped at her words feeling the strain in my jeans.

"How?"

She simply smiled and walked away. She was going painfully slow and I watched her as she went, trying to see if she meant anything by her statement. And then I noticed it…

The little minx wasn't wearing anything, and I do mean anything, under that costume.

"How in the hell had I not noticed that before?"

I groaned as I listened to what I knew was the inward laughter of my brothers.

This is going to be a long night…

**Well? So she finally got him back. No panties. No bra. The girl is devious. She's coming out of her shell. Could this be the end of the little cat and mouse game? *bum bum bum! Let me know what you think **


	12. Reward and the Worst Kind of Punishment

**Oh yeah bitches! Who wants to party with Masen and his brothers? Lol I know I do. Anyways… I had some pretty funny reviews for the last chapter and I loved them. I also realized that I've written like 11 chapters and in her life she's only been with Masen two days. I guess you can already figure that that means that this story is going to be long. Also, I added a brother in the last chapter because when I went back and read through I had mentioned that five guys got into her house and I only described three (Masen not included in the description). That chapter made it look like there was only four of them but really there is five. But remember it's always the quiet ones…. *mwha hah ahaha* **

**Chapter 12**

**Reward and the Worst Kind of Punishment**

**Cpov**

I silently laughed to myself knowing that he had figured out what I had done. I've only been here two days and I'm already doing shit like not wearing any underwear or a bra underneath a costume. I guess he has more influence on me than I thought. I walked up to Audrie and smiled. She was dressed as an angel. Her dirty blond hair hit her shoulders in tiny ringlets and it made her sea blue eyes sparkle. She, to me, was one of those natural beauties. She was a little bit taller than me with heels on but I didn't care.

"Hi Audrie!"

"Hi miss."

"Please call me Cherry."

"Okay." She smiled and handed me a plate. "I guess we're the only ones that really eat stuff like this here. I heard they only do every once in a while."

"That's what Masen told me too. But hey, the more for us."

We both laughed and got some food. We sat at a little table in the back and watched everyone around us for a few minutes. A good bit of the vampires stood around talking, laughing, drinking and making jokes. Some of them, who I'm guessing have the more wild side, were out there dancing. They were dressed up as some pretty creative costumes and I could tell that they loved the music that went along with the holiday. Masen and his brothers just sat at there table watching everything that went on around them and talking. They looked happy. They laughed at something.

"So why aren't you sitting with his royal highness?"

"Oh um, I really don't know. I guess they have to sit with each other or something but it's okay. I like sitting here with you. It's nice to have a friend like this. All of my old friends were never really this nice."

"That's a shame. You're a lovely girl."

"Thank you." I smiled at her and took a sip of my punch.

"So girl talk. I don't know the entire story on how you two got together but does that mean you're together now?"

"I don't think so. I don't really know, actually. I mean I was mad at him for the longest for leaving me for that long but just the past two days have been so wonderful and what I did with this costume kind of stirred things up. Plus he looks so damn yummy right now. I literally just want to suck on that nipple ring."

As soon as I said the words, I wanted to take them all back. I slapped my hand over my mouth and laid my head on the table. I knew he had heard because when I looked through my fingers, he was staring directly at me with an evil glint in his eye. I wanted to tape my thighs together because I knew what was starting to happen to me.

"I am so sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"It's totally okay." She laughed at me hiding and smiled warmly.

"I swear I think it's these kids. They make me say things and want things."

"Now don't you go blaming my babies on the fact that mommy just wants to screw daddy senseless.

I froze and turned abruptly in his direction. I was eye level with his chest. I slid down in my seat praying that he would go back to his table.

"I think I'm gonna go dance Cher. I'll see you later."

With that she walked away and Masen took her place. He scooted the chair to where it was touching the side of mine. I noticed his brothers had got up and began to walk around the room doing various things. Rave was watching Audrie closely **(Rave is the quiet brother's name. I noticed I didn't say what it was before). **

"It was nice of you to let your brothers have some fun."

"I have no control over them. However, I did ask them to do a walk around so I could come sit here with you to give you something."

"Give me what?"

I turned and looked into his eyes. I lost all sense of what was around me in that single moment.

"You think my brothers are hot, you state my obvious arousal and you make that costume even better than I could have imagined."

"I..I..I thought you weren't mad at me." I stammered.

"Oh I'm not but you do deserve something for all of that."

I said nothing. Suddenly he turned our chairs around so we were facing each other and pulled me toward him. My head was laying in his neck and his mouth was positioned right over my ear. His hands were gently squeezing my thighs.

"You know I felt very jealous when you thought about my brothers and then seeing you in this costume and seeing what you did to get back at me.. Well I just can't handle that."

I couldn't breathe. He was whispering in my ear.

_His voice is so sexy when he talks that low. Oh and his fingers…_

"Spread your legs."

I did so silently. His fingers glided up the inside of my leg, softly caressing the skin that he passed over. I could feel my heart pounding all over my body. I wanted to tell him to move his fingers higher so badly but I couldn't even speak.

"This is for what you've been doing to me the last few days."

He kissed my ear softly and slid his fingers where I wanted them to be most in the entire world. He ran his fingers through my tiny curls and gently began to rub in a circular motion with his thumb. My leg hitched and without thinking wrapped around his ankle, causing my legs to open wider.

"Good girl."

He gently slipped a finger inside of me and then another. My breathing hitched ten fold and I had to grip his shoulders to keep from falling off. He began to pump his fingers slowly in and out of me causing me to moan in the process. I buried my face in his neck.

"Do you want to think about my brothers doing this to you?"

When I didn't answer, he started to pull his fingers out but I quickly whispered no.

"Good. Now put your hand on me. I want you to feel me while I finish you off. Feel what touching you does to me."

He took one of my hands and placed it over his hardening shaft. I felt him through his jeans and it was incredible.

"Talk to me, my love. I want to hear your moans of pleasure."

His fingers began pumping in and out of me again, but this time faster than before.

"I..Fuck. I…Harder."

His pace stayed the same.

"Try harder. Ask me. Tell me word for word what you want."

"Masen please finger me harder."

I could barely say it because of the pressure I felt building. I felt his fingers caress me. It was like he was reaching deep inside of me; touching the most inner part of me.

"I can't take it much longer…"

I squeezed his hardness and then all of a sudden I felt my teeth elongate. When my climax finally hit, I sunk my teeth deep into his neck. I felt the blood rush into my mouth and I groaned. He tasted like honey. Gold and warm. I gripped him tighter to me. I sucked a few times before realizing what I had just done hit me.

I jerked away from him and ran for the door. Tears were streaming down my face. I heard Masen yelling my name but I didn't care. I reached the opening of the doors and was thankful. My hope didn't last long when I saw who was standing there and I ran right into her landing with a thud on the floor.

_Laura._

**Well, how did I do? I'm sorry I keep adding stuff that** **really should have been said earlier. If you are confused and have any questions about it, please ask **** I'll answer if I can lol Let me know what yall thought of this **


	13. Go Away

**Hey guys **** I'm so happy everyone is enjoying the story. I just noticed something in my calendar that kind of sucks. My last day for this semester is my birthday, which is December 6****th****. That's also the last day I'll be able to post anything until January 16****th****. That's when I come back **** I don't have internet at home anymore so I am going to try my best and get a lot more posted for you before then **** I hope you like this chapter.**

**Chapter 13**

**Go Awaw**

**Cpov**

I just stared up at her. I couldn't move. Her eyes bore into me like they were the eyes of the devil.

"Get up."

I couldn't talk but I did what she said. My legs were horribly shaky. Masen was beside me in an instant to help hold me up.

"Chill out _Masen." _She said his name with a sneer. "I just want to talk to her."

I nodded that it was okay to step back. He moved back a few incbes but not far.

"Did you know that before you came here I slept in that bed almost every night? Did you know that he would do to me what he just did to you almost every second of the day?"

I heard a growl behind me but no move was made to shut her up. Her words were stinging like the venom from a snake bite. I held my breath.

"You took my place. You took what was mine. And I want it back one way or another. This can be done the easy way or the hard way."

The smile in her voice was present but the look on her face remained.

"What do you mean?" My voice was small.

"Easy way means you leave now with your babies and bring them back when they're born. Let's face it. They'll be pretty powerful and they'll need a strong mother to raise them. Namely me. Don't worry. I'll kill you fast so you don't have to see how much better I am than you. Hard way means that I just kill you now and get it over with. We really don't need what you have in you. So choose what is it going to be."

My expression had hardened with each word she spoke. I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Screw you."

"Have it your way." She turned her attention on Masen, who was now flanked by his brothers. "In time you'll see that this was for the best."

Before anyone could register what was happening, she had me by the throat and threw me across the room through a window. The glass cut through my costume and into my back but the impact with the ground never came. I hovered slightly over the grass and gently dropped. I heard her voice one more time before I blacked out.

"This won't be the last time you see me!"

She laughed and then nothing.. I heard them all running around and shouting orders. I remembered being lifted into someones arms and then darkness.

…

I woke up in bed surrounded by lit candles. I heard a slight shuffle and Masen and his brothers appeared next to me.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like hell freezed over three times. What happened? Where is she?"

"She got away. We tried to catch her but she used some kind of magic."

"Magic? So that exists too?"

'Yes."

"She threw me. All of that glass! How badly are we hurt?"

"All of you are fine. You actually don't have a mark on you."

"What? But how?" I was speechless and he was hesitant.

"I um don't know."

"Can you guys leave for a minute? I'd like to talk to your brother alone."

They nodded and left me and Masen alone.

"Masen, all of those things she said… Were they true?"

He was silent. I had my answer.

"Go away."

He looked startled.

"Go. I don't want to see you for a while. Audrie will help me from now on and if I need anything out of her reach, I'll get one of your brothers. So just go. I can't be near you."

I didn't notice until I took a breath that I was crying and shouting at him. He wavered a bit but turned and left.

I threw my head back against the pillow and cried. I had completely forgot about the fact that I grew fangs and bit him. I just hated the fact that he had had a relationship before me and with her after he left me. I knew that it would be a while before I would let him near me, us, again.

**I know it's kind of short but I thought it was good. Let me know what you guys think **

**P.S. I'm about to pass the number of my highest reviews! If I get past 47 I will be! Lol **** Love you guys.**


	14. Masen's Letter

**Hey guys! So guess what? I don't know my own calendar. My last day isn't until December 12****th****. I made it past 47! I now have 50 reviews (not including whatever the hell a guest review is lol). If I count those then I have like 53. **

**I have a funny story to tell all of you before I start this chapter. Last night my little sister was walking around the house shining the flash light in every corner and behind our dirty clothes basket was a big ass black spider. It hopped at her and she started screaming holy shit and fuck and she almost said damn. My face was like "what the hell Kinzy". Keep in mind she's only 11. What would you do if your 11 year old sister/brother started randomly yelling naughty words?**

**This chapter is all Masen. Just imagine Audrie away with Cher. I know many of you have been wanting to know what the deal is with his mom and what Cher might be "the one" means. You'll find out now but she won't know until later! Enjoy **

**Chapter 14**

**Masen's Letter**

**Mpov**

**3 weeks later**

It's been three weeks since Halloween and I haven't seen her since. I'll try to go up and talk to her but Audrie says she wants nothing to do with me right now. Normally I'd be busting down my door but this is my fault and I understand why she's upset. I want to explain everything. I want to explain about Laura. I want to explain why she isn't hurt. I need to tell her everything.

I was currently sitting in my study downstairs and pulled out some paper and pen.

"This is a seriously shitty way to do this but I have no other choice." I mumbled to myself.

I began writing.

_Dear Cher,_

_ You have to believe that there is nothing on this planet that would ever make me want what happened to have happened the way it did. I didn't know she would be there and just tell you like that. I know this is a bad way to do it but I want to explain everything to you. Since I can't get you to open the door, I am going to do it through this letter._

_ Me and Laura have always been what you'd call friends with benefits. I broke it off the day that my brothers and I decided to bring you here. She didn't take it well but I figured that she wouldn't make a big deal out of it. I do not know as of right now if we should see her as a threat but I am stationing guards at every entrance to the house and at our room. Yes, I still think of it as our room even though I've been staying elsewhere lately._

_ I lied when I said that I didn't know why you didn't have a scratch on you. There are a few reasons as to why. One is because of the babies. Vampires have certain abilities and those abilities develop while they are very young, Their attributes can show through you. This also explains the fangs. It is in no way your fault that you bit me at the party. My brothers and I are the only ones to have been born of a human mother for centuries now. Our powers developed in the womb instead of a short time after being made. The other reason is a little more speculator. There are many legends among the vampire race. You and my mother being one of them. One legend is that one day, down the bloodline, there will be 'the one'. She will be the one who will end all battles. Born of humans but with the blood of a warrior, she will be queen to the king of all vampires and fight by his side. My father thought this was my mother because she could so easily conceive us. He was wrong. After my mother gave birth to us, she passed months after from shock and system failure. _

_ The loss was great and my father was never the same. We now believe that you are who the legend speaks of. I did not know this the night that I met you in the club and if I did, I would have left you alone. _

_ I hate myself for what I have done to you. I was this horrible man before I met you. I always slept with women here with no fear of commitment. I feed from any willing human who would let me or I would just somehow make them. I wish with all of my heart that I could change what I've done to you. I would rather live through a thousand battles than to go through every day knowing that I disappointed you in some way. You changed me. Please forgive me and please let me talk to you… I love you my darling. I hate that that had to be said for the first time in a letter. I will be near when you are ready to talk._

_XOXOXO _

_Masen_

I finished writing out the letter and sealed it in a envelop. Writing it kind of made me feel like a silly teenager. I really don't want there to be any more secrets between her and I. I ascended the stairs quietly and slipped my letter under the door. I went out and sat on the bench in the garden.

"I hope this works…."

**I know the x's and o's were a little childish but I thought it was kind of cute. I hope you guys liked hearing a little bit of our boy's pov. Review if you want the next chapter and maybe Masen will come visit you in your dreams tonight ;) Love yall!**


	15. Baby Talk

**So who went to see the midnight showing of Breaking Dawn part 2? Where I live at they had a showing at 10:00 and a showing at 12. I didn't get to go see it yet. I'm going tonight at 9 to see it. I know my mom was highly upset when she found out about how they did it this year. They've never done a 10 o'clock. I'm just happy I even get to go.**

**Enjoy the chapter and I'm sorry that the x's and o's were a little childish. I just thought it was cute with their relationship and everything; kinda like a lighthearted joke ya know **

**Chapter 15**

**Baby Talk**

**Cpov**

I haven't let him near me in a couple of weeks. Audrie has been helping me with anything that I have needed. I've been doing my best to avoid him. I feel like a bitch for doing it but everything was just too much right now..

I was what? Almost two months pregnant now? It was starting to show. I don't know if it's the same with human pregnancies but right now its kinda fuckin' scary. I look in the mirror constantly just to check. My boobs are growing, which I always thought happened after you had the baby. So far the weirdest thing to happen has been the fangs.

I was sitting in the tiny living room space reading one of those trashy romance novels when I saw an envelope slide under the door. Okay?

"Time to investigate little ones."

I patted my stomach and went to get the envelope. When I returned to the couch, I opened it and began reading. By the time I had finished it, I wanted to scream.

"Wha..fu..no..how…Oo..Grrr…."

_Mommy calm down or you'll overwork yourself._

"Who was that?"

I stood up so fast I had to grab the table for support.

_It's us. It's your babies. Mommy please be nice to daddy. We think he really loves you. You're hurting his feelings. _

Were they….talking to me right now? My heart was seriously close to jumping out of my chest, packing a bag to Alaska and running the hell away. I did the only thing I could think of.

"MASEN!"

**Mpov**

"MASEN!"

I ran as fast as I could back to my room. My legs wouldn't carry me fast enough. The door came open with ease. She was standing there with her hands on her stomach with the most shocked expression of her life. God she was more beautiful than I remembered. I stopped directly in front of her.

"What is it?"

"Them… They… Talked to me…"

"They talked to you? How?"

"In my mind.. Put your hands on my belly."

I did.

_Hi daddy! _

I immediately pulled back. How in the world? This never happened with mom.

"Masen I'm scared."

"I know, love. Let me go talk to my brothers. Maybe they know."

She nodded and I turned to leave. I was partly down the hall when I heard her voice call to me.

"Don't think you're off the hook for writing that letter mister!"

_Ah damn!_

**I know it's short and I'm so super sorry for that but I'm really pressed for time for the next little while. We have break next week and then we have final exams. I still hope you liked it though. **


	16. Brother Sister Bonding Time

**HI guys! I'm so terribly sorry that it has taken me this long to write anything. I have good reason for the delay though. After I wrote the last chapter I had exam that really kicked my butt. Psychology is hard in college (laughs to self). After that was my birthday and I just forgot then. My final dilemma was that I moved and we just now got wifi. I hate making excuses with you guys because I love getting your feedback on everything. I can assure you that there will be no more late delays anymore. I'll try to make this chapter really amazing to make up for it. I love you guys and thanks for sticking with me **

**Chapter 16**

**Brother Sister Bonding Time**

**CPov**

Masen's brothers couldn't offer up anything other than what we already knew. We all know that I am a different case from their mother so it was going to be interesting to see how it all folded out. I slacked on him about the letter and let him back in the room. He does act somewhat childish but I think that's going to change.

I had found out later that day that Adrian had a miniscule doctors exam room in the back of the house. He was going to see how I was growing today. I told Masen that I wanted to go alone. He needed to catch up on work today and see about protection barriers. The table was kind of cold to the touch but the room in general was friendly and inviting. Despite being an immortal, I could tell that being a doctor is one thing he really loved about humanity. I kicked my feet back and forth in the air until Adrian came in.

"Hello. How are you feeling today?" His warm smile touched his ears.

"I'm feeling okay. No sickness yet. Still the only thing out of the ordinary are the fangs. Does that mean that I want to drink blood?" My voice took on a worried tone.

He laughed a little and said, "No. The babies are vampire so during pregnancy you will experience some supernatural qualities. It won't be anything to horrific."

I hopped off the table while he walked me to a scale so he could do a weight check. While he was checking my weight and heartbeat and everything else, I remembered their mother.

"Your mom was like me wasn't she?"

"Yes she was. It's hard to believe that was over a century ago that she died. Mom was different from you though."

"How so?"

"Ah, now that is not my story to tell. Vince I mean Masen will have to tell you that. It's not that it's bad but it is… confusing if not told in the right way."

I pondered the thought and decided that I eventually would ask.

"Alright well you look perfectly fine but now it is time to check on those young ones inside of you."

I walked back over to the table and laid down while he prepared everything. I always wanted kids but I figured I wouldn't be having them until I was older so I never bothered to learn the names of these contraptions or anything having to do with childbirth. I remembered the last time I was in a doctors office. It was when I first met Adrian.

"I really should have done anther check up on you before now but things are quite chaotic around here."

"Yeah. I've noticed."

"My brother loves you, Cher. It shows it in stupid ways but he does. We all love you too. Not like Masen does but you have something that each of us likes. A quality. We get along well."

His words were touching and I reached out to pat his shoulder.

"Thank you Adrian. I hope you find your match one day. She's out there waiting for you."

All he simply did was smile. I laid in silence as he did what he was suppose to do. When I was met with silence from him, I looked up to see what was wrong.

"Is everything okay, Adrian?"

He was staring dumbstruck at the screen before him.

"It's impossible…"

"What is it? Is there something wrong with me?"

I was upset and panicked now. He showed me what had him so stupefied. When I saw it, the world around me turned fuzzy and black. The last thing I remember was Adrian's face as I fell forward into his arms.

**I apologize for wrong information. My baby knowledge is slim to none. I hope it was worth the wait and again I'm sorry for it taking so long.**


	17. Voodoo

**Wow! I am really surprised out what you guys thought about the last chapter. Everyone wants to know what happened to her babies. Well you're about to find out….. **

**Chapter 17 **

**Voodoo**

**MPOV**

I was hoping to get a decent amount of work done today. Papers littered my desk and I didn't want anything to do with any of it. All I wanted to do was go with Cher but she wanted me here. I sighed to myself and began rummaging through the mess.

Maybe not even an hour later, Adrian came in looking somewhat of a mess. He took a seat in the chair that sat across from me and I waited for him to speak.

"Something very unexpected showed on her readings."

I kept calm but my mind went into alert.

"What happened? Is she okay?"

"She's sleeping. I took her upstairs and put her to bed. I wanted to tell you this myself without her around. I fear that if it is mentioned again her reaction may be far worse."

"Okay. What did you see?"

Confliction played in my brothers eyes as if he was trying to decide if he should even say it. Finally his better judgment gave in.

"Her pregnancy is not a normal one."

"We already knew."

"No. It's not even like moms was. She is different. Completely different. Her pregnancy for the lack of a better way to say it is like voodoo. She's less than three months along, correct?"

"Yes."

"The scans show that she is almost full term. For every month that she is pregnant, it equals out to three. The fetus' are much larger than they should be at this point in time."

"So you're telling me that she is going to give birth within the month."

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

**Well I know it's short but I had like a fifteen minute break today and I wanted to give you guys a little something. Hope you liked reading it **


End file.
